


【HP/DM哈德】Lovely Cage_可爱的笼子

by BitterCookie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Captivity, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drarry, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, IPV, Intimate Partner Violence, Light BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Bites, Obsession, Obsessive Harry Potter, Oral Sex, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Sex, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Draco Malfoy, Submission, Top Harry Potter, Twisted, did, house arrest, 哈德 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterCookie/pseuds/BitterCookie
Summary: 注意是哈德！哈德！哈德！写的比较早，原本是一发短车，结果写了一章后续...有点黑，不算太黑吧？（个人觉得...）但是信我，它有点甜的！⚠️当时个人写作习惯没有逗号句号！还有英语句子插入！不习惯或者讨厌这样的请速离现场⚠️OOC，并且设定Harry高，超弱Draco，有点tiao教出没⚠️Draco得了一些精神和身体上的后遗症，Harry因为扭曲的占有欲把他软禁在家⚠️Draco十分依赖Harry，害怕被他丢弃所以拼命努力，然而Harry既心疼又有点生气⚠️轻微字母，主Dom/Sub，但不是个play，更偏向真·扭曲的关系...可能有些IPV⚠️DT有 还有几下SP和Face Slapping...后面那句"I will be good, please like me"出自我小时候的记忆...突然想起 就用了...（其实基础灵感也来源于个人记忆和感想等，总之就是掺杂了个人事项不要嫌弃...），以前的文我看着吧就只想说这是什么玩意儿...但还是放上来娱乐大家了
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	1. #1

两道锁的门 加了保护栏的小窗 四层隔音的单向玻璃 加厚遮光的窗帘 这是在有别人来时 他需要待着的地方

这个房间并不简陋

完整布置的壁纸和地毯 墙上挂着一幅看不懂的画

有灯 有床 有桌椅 还有浴缸和水池 甚至还有书柜

除了角落里那根通向楼上厨房的管道外 看不出这是个地下室

门上的锁发出响动 缩在角落里的人闻声动了动 发出金属碰撞的叮铃声 他的眼睛被一段黑色绒布蒙住 双手被一副手铐铐在了那根长管上

「...Draco 可以出来了哦」

听见那个男声 他好像十分喜悦 被口球塞住的嘴无法说话 只能发出一点呜咽的声音

「想我了吗？」

说话的人摘下他的口球和眼睛上的绒布 看到他脸上的泪痕 不禁有些心疼

「...Harry...想...」

「真乖」

被称作Harry的青年摸摸他的头 又亲了亲他的脸颊 好像在夸奖自己的宠物

「Draco 下个星期暂时不会有人来了 我陪着你 好吗？」

Draco点点头 有些遮眼的金发被轻轻拨开 浅灰蓝的眼眸与苍白的肌肤显露出来 看上去很相衬

「头发又长长了」

Harry将他的手铐也打开 带着他离开了房间

几年前 平息了战争后 Harry留在St.Mungo's做了一名精神治疗师

当Malfoy家的小精灵把Draco带来时 Harry发现他已经奄奄一息了——他对自己施了恶咒

虽然经过长达数月的治疗 Draco恢复了 但他还是留下了身体虚弱的问题和一些精神创伤

他对一些事情没有反应 或是反应过大 很容易受到惊吓 说话也很少 一个人的时候总是会哭 也不愿意出门

Malfoy家族沦没 Draco也无处可去 Harry主动提出带他回去休养 后来就一直让他住在自己家里

其实他注意到 Draco的性格从五年级时开始变化 他不怎么爱说话了 也不笑 总是沉默着发呆 有几次Harry曾发现他在盥洗室里偷偷哭泣

本来Harry应该嘲笑他 或是骂他活该 这也是其他人所认为他会做的 但没人知道 从三年级开始 Harry看Draco的眼神就有些不同...

也许一直以来 这个世界上只有他自己知道 他内心那个丑陋的欲望不停成长 已经成为了一个怪物...

“咔嚓” “咔嚓”

碎发伴随着剪刀的声音落下 Draco坐在一面巨大的镜子前 白色的衬衫之下看得出他的身体有多纤瘦

这是Harry的卧室 通常第二天不需要会诊病人时 Draco都和他一起睡在这里

「等一下去阳台晒晒太阳」

听到这句话 Draco突然身体紧绷 似乎很惊恐

Harry知道他害怕见阳光 毕竟他对自己所下的恶咒灼伤了他的身体 即使大部分已经治疗恢复 还是有一些深浅不一的痕迹留了下来

那种痛苦似乎让他产生了阴影

但是 他必须见些阳光 他的身体太虚弱了

「Draco...有我在」

「...嗯」

Draco听话地点头 他咬着嘴唇 双手攥着自己的裤子 好像在逞强

Harry收好剪刀 替他整理了一下头发 他很喜欢Draco的头发 它们不需要被任何东西抹平或束缚 就这样柔顺的垂下 感觉很好 以前Draco对自己的头发极为重视 根本不让别人碰它 现在却可以让Harry为他修剪了

带着Draco来到阳台 一开门 Draco果然就转身躲进了Harry怀里

他的脸埋在Harry的胸口 手紧紧抓着Harry的衣襟 而Harry只是轻轻抚着他的背 摸到他嶙峋的背骨 心里不禁有些酸酸的

「别怕...Draco 没事的 晒太阳对你的身体有好处」

有时候 他也会突然没有耐心 他会把Draco丢在阳台 将门锁起来 任他哭泣 求自己开门 而每当那样的情况发生后 Harry最后打开门 总会找到缩在角落里把自己的嘴唇咬出血的Draco...

「...怕...」

Draco闷闷的声音从胸口传来 Harry叹了口气

「我抱着你 好不好？你就这样闭着眼就好」

听见他的话 Draco似乎镇定了些 Harry听见他嗯了一声 也安心下来

午后的阳光并不刺眼 不远处就是一片湖 金色的光线洒在湖面上 波光粼粼的 非常漂亮

「Draco 如果你不害怕阳光 你就能看到这样的景色了」

「...可是 你会告诉我是什么样子的 对吗...」

「是的 我会的」

Harry吻吻Draco的头顶

「所以我听你说就行了...」

他当然会代替Draco的眼睛 替他面对一切 也会帮他抚平伤痛 但他真想和他一起看看这样的景象

阳光很温暖 Harry问过Draco 他喜不喜欢这种温暖的感觉 Draco回答 他喜欢在家里和在Harry怀里的那种温暖 但不是太阳那样的 那总让他有种会被灼伤的恐惧

「Harry...」

「嗯？」

「我害怕阳光...让你觉得困扰吗？」

「为什么这么想？」

「你总是叹气...」

Draco的声音轻轻震得Harry的颈窝有些痒

「那不是因为你害怕阳光 只是觉得 这么好的景色不能一起看见 有些可惜...」

Draco没有动静 过了半晌 他慢慢抬起头

这个举动让Harry有些诧异 他看见Draco小心地慢慢睁开眼睛 呼吸似乎有点不稳

「Draco？」

「我不怕的...我不怕...」

Draco有时候会逞强去做一些事 他希望Harry看到他在努力 他很听话 尽管最后他总是害得自己恐慌发作或是受伤...

他清楚的知道 除了Harry 他什么也没有 Harry是他唯一活下去的理由

他不希望因为自己太虚弱 太没用 而让Harry对他失望 然后抛下他...

「Draco 没关系的 如果你害怕 我们可以回屋里去」

Harry感觉到Draco抓着他的手在颤抖 他看起来脸色比平时更加苍白了...

「我们进去」

「不...我没事！」

Draco向后缩着 尽管Harry拉着他想要把他带进屋里

「Draco 进去」

Harry的语气变得有些严肃 Draco通常很听话 但有时也会这样反抗他

「Harry！我可以的！...你看 我不怕了...」

「你明明在发抖」

「...我 我没有...」

Draco的呼吸很不稳定 声音有些轻颤 身后的阳光让他觉得越来越灼热 恐惧开始涌上胸口 但他还是强迫自己留在原地

「进来！」

Harry强行将他拉进了屋内 手上的力气握得Draco生疼

「为什么不听话」

「...我...」

Draco知道Harry生气了 看他阴沉的脸色就知道...

Harry摘下眼镜 放进了衬衫口袋里 然后 他坐在了沙发上

这意味着什么 没有人比Draco更清楚了

「过来」

Harry的手放在了大腿上 Draco默默走过去 他的身体因为害怕而微微颤抖 不用Harry命令他 他自己就知道该做什么

Draco解开自己的腰带 将他交给Harry 然后弯腰趴在了Harry腿上 他感觉到Harry的手正隔着布料抚摸他的腰背 然后 他扯下了他的裤子 雪白柔软的挺翘暴露在视线中 他听见视线的主人发出了一声轻叹

「...Draco 不听话的孩子要怎么办？」

「要...接受惩罚...」

话音刚落 那个唯一有些肉的地方就挨了一巴掌

「啊...！我错了...我错了！」

Draco不停道歉 但身后的痛苦没有停下 Harry的手掌接连落在有些发红的臀瓣上 稍加揉捏 又重新落下...

疼痛让Draco紧闭着眼 那一点廉耻心全被Harry玩弄在股掌之间 而最令他为自己感到羞耻的是 身后那个小口已经为此变得兴奋 正在收缩张合着 内壁的神经也在不由自主地跳动...他的身体喜欢被这样对待

「...啊...！」

忽然 有什么东西挤了进去——Draco意识到 那是Harry的手指

「真是淫乱 这样就兴奋了？...你这张不知餍足的小嘴已经迫不及待想被我操了 是吗？」

Harry将手指曲起 按压着内壁入口周围的软肉 引得腿上趴着的人不停颤抖

「呜...我真的错了...」

「晚了」

无视Draco呜咽的求饶 Harry的手指变本加厉地碾过柔软脆弱的内壁 很轻易的找到那个能让Draco全身无力的地方...

「哈啊...不...」

「不？看来你真的不听话了」

「不是的...呜...不是...我听话！我会听话的！」

Draco忍着快要脱口而出的呻吟 努力讨好着

甬道内的手指恶狠狠地顶弄摩擦着那一小片 很快就让他的分身开始不断渗出透明的液体 直接湿了Harry一腿

「啧...Draco...Drackie...你还真是个小骚货...」

Harry带着羞辱意味的低语让Draco忍不住哭了出来...但被他这样说 身体却更加兴奋了

「...呜呜...Harry...求你 原谅我...」

「叫我什么？」

Harry的另一只手再次落下 白皙的臀肉已经发红 隐约可见几个指印 在Draco体内的手指被猛的绞紧 快感也伴随着疼痛而来

「啊～啊...对不起...主人...呜...主人...我错了...」

「告诉主人 想要主人操你么」

「...想...嗯～想要主人...操我...哈啊...」

不停渗出爱液的分身已经快被Harry的手指逼向爆发 没过多久 Draco就哭喘着射了出来...

这几年Harry对他身体的调教步步深入 现在他已经十分适应去接受疼爱 光是手指就可以让他变得又湿又热...

Harry将手指抽出时还带出了一手透明的淫液 Draco一直被要求服用他亲手做的魔药 这种魔药除了帮助Draco的身体恢复 还会让感度更高 另外...有些特别的东西 让他的身体在接受性爱时可以分泌更多的液体...

曾经在魔药课上一直趾高气昂嘲讽他是个渣的Draco现在却因为他的魔药变成了一个欲望的奴隶 谁能想到呢

「起来 跪下」

Harry拍了拍他的腰 Draco软绵绵的双手有些困难地支撑起自己的身体 乖乖从Harry身上爬起来 然后在他面前跪了下来

「舔干净」

来自主人的命令简短粗暴 Draco顺从地去舔舐Harry手上晶亮的液体 他自己的爱液仿佛掺了媚药一般 只是舔舐就让身体再次兴奋起来 身后还没满足的小口已经又在滴着水 顺着股缝一直流向大腿根部...

看着他听话又淫乱的样子 Harry的分身早就硬的要命 并不只是因为把昔日死对头踩在脚下的征服感 或者将这个人间尤物占为己有的满足感 还有更多...

陷入自我思绪的Harry忽然感到身前的硬物被一阵湿润温暖所包围 他低头 看见Draco正含着他的火热 吞吐舔舐

最近Draco不只是像之前那样听他的话 也会主动来讨好他 Harry对此倒是很乐意...他的Draco更加粘人了 只是待在地下的那个房间一个小时 就会因为想念他而偷偷咬着唇哭泣

「唔...！」

Draco的头发被轻轻拉扯住 分身一下顶到了喉咙 有些粗暴地冲撞起来

有时候 Draco以为Harry很恨他 因为在性事中 Harry会打他 会咬他的嘴唇 他的脖颈 他的胸口 还会在快要高潮时变得非常粗暴 好像要将他吞噬一般 以至于那个可怜的小口都会变得红肿

但有时候Draco又觉得Harry对他很好 很温柔 因为他总会在那种情况之后替他好好涂抹药膏 即使那本来是一个魔咒就可以解决的问题 Harry还是愿意这样做 以前的Draco非常讨厌Muggle的方式 但Harry做的他却并不反感

「够了 起来坐这儿」

口中令人窒息的硬挺终于抽出 Draco大口喘着气 呼吸十分急促 红红的眼睛里满是泪水 他勉强爬起身 坐在了Harry的身边

Harry摸摸他的头 之前有些怒意的绿眸现在已完全被烧起的欲望代替 房间的温度变得燥热 他解开刚刚为了会客而打好的领带 还有衬衫最上面的几颗纽扣 喉结上下微动

「脱掉吧」

闻言 Draco开始一颗一颗解开自己衬衫的扣子 这件衣服对Draco来说有些大 毕竟它原本属于Harry

如果没了Harry Potter 这个世界上就再没人关心Draco Malfoy的死活和安好与否

这一点 他们都完全清楚

Draco知道 自己已经比那些还关在Azkaban里没有人记得的囚犯要幸运太多太多了（比那些没人惦记只能码字的人幸运1兆倍）他有Harry照顾 关心 他正被Harry保护着

Draco白皙的锁骨和胸口上 隐约可见的吻痕和齿印深深浅浅 除了Harry 没有人可以见到如此妖冶诱人的景象 那是他亲自留下的只属于他的标记 是Draco归他所有的证明

「这里还疼吗」

Harry的手指轻轻抚上Draco锁骨下方那个被他咬破的地方 这是两天前的伤口 当时 Harry就像着了魔一样...忍不住想要留下深刻的印记 之后他也没有使用愈合咒语 也许是想要让它保留的久一些 好时刻提醒自己 也提醒Draco 他完全属于Harry...

弄痛了Draco 他会很心疼 但是 那不知名的欲望也会更深而强烈...

「不疼」

Draco摇摇头 开始脱掉松垮的裤子 赤裸的身体很快全部展露在Harry眼前 他被向后压下 修长的双腿与Harry的交叠

「Draco 如果我弄痛了你 告诉我...不要都忍着」

「不 不痛的 主人给我的 我都喜欢...」

即使是疼痛 只要Harry在他身边 只要Harry拥有着他 那都是令他欣然的...

Harry的唇在那个被他咬破的地方流连了片刻才不舍的离开 舌尖开始描摹锁骨漂亮的轮廓 留下新的记号

「嗯...」

Draco发出低低的轻吟 他的身体早已被调教的十分敏感 对Harry的触碰感度高的惊人

吻逐渐下移时 Draco下意识的用手臂遮住了自己的身体——那些因为恶咒而残留的疤痕 让他觉得自己十分丑陋

「别藏起来...让我看看你」

「...可是 我不好看」

「Rubbish... You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen」

Harry此时似乎格外温柔 从前 他也许会强行拉开Draco的手

那些伤让他想起曾经在盥洗室内 自己中伤Draco的事... 他还记得倒在水中的Draco 被划开的皮肤渗出的血液 透过白色的衬衫 像鲜红的玫瑰一样逐渐绽放开... 他一直想象着被布料遮盖的那副身体 在被割开几道长长的伤口时 是多么残酷而美丽...

那时候Draco一定很痛苦 他哭了... 即使后来Snape教授替他愈合了伤口 但那种疼痛一定永远都会被记得...

「Draco 今天可以叫我的名字了」

Harry抚摸着Draco侧腹那条小蛇一样的伤疤 轻轻说着

这里是最深的一道 几年了 才比原先浅了一些 虽然是伤疤 但在Draco身上 Harry却莫名觉得有种奇异的美感

「今天...只是Harry吗？」

Draco清澈却又有些恍惚的双眼静静望向那双绿眸

「对 只是我 只是Harry」

「好...」

那张苍白的脸上露出微笑

他也许从来不知道吧 他笑起来让Harry觉得很甜 比任何Honey Dukes的糖果都要甜

「Draco...你很甜」

「可是...我没有味道啊？」

Draco眨眨眼 语气有些疑惑 身体的饥渴感让他的眼神看起来更加迷蒙

「真的 很甜...只有我知道」

Harry吻了吻Draco的唇角 他看向Draco的视线里满是欲火中烧的灼热 再也按捺不住 Harry将手指从Draco的两腿之间伸入了股缝间的那个小口

「唔...嗯～」

湿润的后穴因为手指的进入发出轻微的水声 这让Harry又开始有些失去耐心 面对越发契合他的这副身体和那勾人的声音 他真的很难控制 硬挺的分身已经充血的有些发疼

「Harry...进来吧」

看出Harry的忍耐 Draco的手轻轻覆上他的肩膀 示意他可以直接进来

但是Harry知道这样会让Draco很痛...今天他想试着不要伤到他

「再等一下」

Harry咬着牙 让自己耐着性子等待狭窄的甬道为自己扩张开 当第二只手指也能够进出时 他才让自己早已硬的要命的分身贴上Draco的大腿根部轻轻磨蹭

那里的肌肤丝滑如绸缎 他也曾经试过只在这里摩擦就和Draco一起到达了高潮 那种方式意外的色情 他总是在之后不能自制地进入Draco...

「Harry...Harry......进来...求你...」

被手指的戳弄和硬热的磨蹭刺激的已经又快要射出来的Draco 此刻的声音已变成了呜咽的哀求

「痛了就告诉我」

Harry的分身终于抵住了小口 几乎是接触到的那一刹那 他就知道自己再也忍不住了... 他摁住Draco细窄的腰 将硬热一下挺入了深处

「...啊！好深...」

Draco紧紧抓住Harry的肩 内壁正不由自主地收缩挤压着 那特别的充实感在他体内十分炽热 后穴的皱褶都被撑开 很难相信这样小的一个地方正容纳着外来的巨物

Harry向外退出了一些 紧接着又深入到底 Draco的身体猛地一颤 后穴一阵痉挛 前端乳白色的液体洒在了光滑平坦的小腹上...

「...我的Drackie真厉害呢...这么快又射了...不知道换了别人你也是这样吗」

听到Harry的话 Draco立刻抓住了他的手臂

「不要...Harry...不要把我给别人...求你...」

「不要吗？」

「I will be good... Please like me... please... Don't leave me...」

「好好...我不会的」Harry俯身吻去Draco脸上的泪珠「我舍不得让别人看见你呢...」

不然也不会让他待在那个地方...

Harry开始加快了动作 硬热的分身紧贴着上壁 一边碾压Draco体内的敏感点进出着 高潮过两次之后的内壁变得十分烫软 肠道分泌的液体也越来越多 不停随着分身的挺入抽出而溢出穴口

「啊...啊～哈啊...Harry...Harry～」

Draco紧紧抓着Harry的背 指甲几乎要隔着布料在上面挠出血痕 双腿不自觉地夹紧了他的腰

「你这么淫乱 是被谁调教成这样的？」

Harry按住他瘦削而突出的胯骨 开始不能自已地狠狠进攻着那包围着他的小穴

「呜呜...是...Harry...嗯～主人...」

「你的小骚穴被主人操得舒服吗 嗯...？」

「...啊～舒...服...用力...操我...」

Draco被顶撞着敏感点 有气无力地呻吟着 他觉得自己快融化了... 谁能想到那张以前只会嘲讽挖苦别人的嘴 会在这种时候如此不知羞耻地求人上他

「我的Draco...真乖...」

Harry扯住他的头发 一只手掐着他的腰 越发凶狠地进出着 每一下都将分身完全顶入 再几乎完全抽出 湿润粘腻的水声也越来越响...

「知道吗 你湿的要命...」

「...因为...嗯～最喜欢...你操我...啊～哈啊～～Harry...Harry～主人...啊～太深了～」

听着Draco一边发出带着呜咽的喘息 一边迷迷糊糊地嗔着他的名字 Harry觉得自己快要爆炸了... 这个小骚货...越来越会取悦他 也越来越会勾引他了...

Harry想要折磨蹂躏他的欲望无法按捺 他捏住Draco的下巴 接着松开就是一个耳光

「今天错了没」

「呜...我错了...我会听话...我会听话......」

得到回答后 Harry似乎还不满意 抬手又在Draco白皙的脸颊上留下微微泛红的印记

「你是谁的？」

「是你的...是Harry的...呜呜...」

「要我射在里面吗」

「要...嗯～Harry...射进来...全都射进来...」

「...骚货」

Harry冷笑一声 俯身一口咬住了Draco的侧颈 同时 将自己滚烫的热流全数射进了紧缩着的甬道内...耳边 Draco的哭喊声仿佛美妙而残酷的乐曲 让他忍不住捏了捏Draco大腿内侧的柔软...看着他也颤抖着将第三次的爱液释放出来

「哈啊...Harry的...好烫...」

Draco的双手胡乱抓着Harry的背 单薄的衬衫皱成一团... 隔着布料触不到Harry完整的体温 让Draco有些害怕 他用仅剩的力气 想要拥抱住Harry...但是 他的手几乎无法用力

忽然 他感到自己的分身被握住 Harry的手指在最前端十分有技巧的抚摸着

「呜...不要...啊～不要了...我...受不了...」

「你喜欢这个 不是吗？」

刚刚高潮之后过于敏感的分身根本经不住这样的爱抚 莫名的冲动感不停涌向前端 很快 小孔就喷射出几股透明的液体 与浊白的爱液一起落在了两人的腹间...一直流淌进Draco的股缝之间...

Harry抽出自己的分身 在Draco体内的热液随之溢出 股间一片淫靡的狼藉 还未完全软下去的分身立刻被强行塞进了Draco口中 他并不给他喘息的机会

「唔嗯...」

Draco的喉咙被顶的发痛 但还是深深吞吐了一会儿 接着咽下了Harry剩下的火热... 

当分身终于离开口中时 他无力的瘫在了Harry怀里 双手勉强抓住Harry散乱开的衣襟...

发泄过后的Harry感受到怀里颤抖的体温 顿时清醒了些 —— 他又那么做了... 他应该温柔些的

「Draco...抱歉 我没忍住 还是对你...」

「没关系的！」

Draco紧了紧双手 声音埋在Harry的胸口 轻轻震动

「Harry想怎么对我都可以...都可以的」

那声音有些嘶哑...

Harry知道 Draco怕自己生气 消失 怕自己把他丢在那个房间里 即使自己去伤害他 Draco也愿意默默承受...

他知道自己内心的那个怪物已经越来越巨大 越来越可怖...

「Draco...我不是说了吗 痛了就让我知道...」

「不痛 我不痛的」

「...Draco」

Harry抱紧他 看到他颈侧刚刚又被自己咬破的痕迹 心里一阵酸楚... Draco一定很痛...毕竟他是那个因为Harry说讨厌他的头发就偷偷躲在盥洗室抹眼泪的孩子...他是那个被划伤了手臂就哭哭啼啼赖在医疗翼的少年...

「来吧 我们去洗澡」

Harry搂住Draco 将他拦腰抱起 轻飘飘的重量让他心里又是一酸

「Harry...」

Draco抬头看向他 小声叫着他的名字

「嗯？」

「今天晚上可以和Harry一起睡吗？」

「当然了」

Harry轻笑着 蹭蹭他的鼻尖 Draco也笑了 像个得到奖励的小孩子...

有时Harry想 Draco好像还是那个被宠坏的会撒娇的小少爷 他的眼神还是那么明亮清澈 不惧怕被忧郁笼罩 他笑起来像个天使 被剪掉翅膀的天使...

「我想这样永远和Harry在一起...」

Draco垂下眼眸 长长的睫毛投下浅浅的影子

Harry忍不住吻了吻它们...贴着他的额头 轻声道

「当然了」


	2. #2

清晨的白光穿破了黑暗 缩在Harry怀里的Draco被这光线打扰到 微微动了动身体

他像小猫一样轻轻蹭了蹭Harry的胸口 对方的味道让他感到安心... 他真的不想再在那个只有自己的房间里醒来了

这一整个星期 就像Harry说的那样 没有患者来访 他一直和他睡在这里 但是...

「Draco 怎么醒的这么早？」

Harry察觉到他的苏醒 也睁开了眼睛

「...！」

听见Harry的声音 Draco瑟缩了一下 他知道Harry一向浅眠 所以担心是否是自己吵醒了他...

但Harry只是摸摸他的头 并无责怪的意思 Draco这才放松了身体

「想再睡会儿吗？」

「...Harry呢？」

「我都好 陪你」

Harry微笑着 不戴眼镜时 他显得有些严肃 但在Draco眼里 没有那层玻璃的距离 Harry倒显得更亲切

「Harry...」

「嗯？」

「我做了个梦」

Draco很少和他提起这些 Harry倒是很有兴趣知道 他一直庆幸 Draco现在说话比以前多了许多 无论是什么话题 他都非常愿意听

「什么梦呢？要说给我听听吗？」

Harry用手指梳理着Draco铂金色的头发 动作十分轻柔

「我梦见 有很多人围着我... 他们在朝我喊着什么...声音越来越大 我听不清他们在说什么...」

听见Draco的描述 Harry眉头微皱 他吻了吻Draco的头顶 环着Draco的手一边安慰般地抚摸着他的背

「那 在梦里你害怕吗？」

「...我不知道」

怀里的人向他靠了靠 语气有些彷徨...

也许该做一些安神药剂了 Harry暗暗想道 前段时间Draco在这里睡时 他也感觉到了他睡梦中的不安定

「Draco 以后把每天做的梦都告诉我好吗？」

「嗯 好」

Draco点头 抱紧了Harry 没过一会儿 他的呼吸渐渐变慢 似乎又睡着了...

其实Harry心里知道那些意味着什么... 可他不想承认 因为就算被说这“不正常” 他也有把他的Draco爱护的好好的...虽然他也会伤到Draco 可总比让他独自飘零好得多 —— 就是这样的 不会有错... 

没什么这样不行的说法 无论如何 他都不能让Draco成为其他任何人的所有物...或者受到来自外界的伤害...

「...再睡会儿吧」

再次醒来时 Harry已经不在身边了 Draco几乎是立刻爬了起来

看不到Harry的时候 就好像这整个世界只有他一个人... 那太可怕了...太可怕了......

一瞬的恐惧涌上心头 Draco光着脚走出了卧室 小心而急切地寻找着Harry的身影 他的呼吸带着轻轻的呜咽 好像找不到回家路的孩子...

当他看见正在厨房忙碌着的那个身影时 那颗悬在空中不停颤抖的心总算放了下来...

「...Harry」

Draco的喉咙因为刚刚那阵恐慌而干涩无比 无法发出太大的声音 幸好 Harry很快就注意到了他

「Draco？怎么了？」

看见他眼眶红红的样子 Harry立刻走过来将他拥进了怀里

Draco只是拼命往他怀里钻 双手紧紧抱着他 好像怕一松手Harry就会消失一样

他的Draco是这么离不开他... Harry知道 自己应该让Draco独立些 可是 他希望能一直这样被Draco需要着 依赖着...

反正 他也永远不会离开他

「是不是又做噩梦了？」

Harry拨开Draco耳边的几缕发丝 轻声询问

Draco摇摇头 咬着下唇

「对不起...只是 Harry不在 所以...」

听到他的回答 Harry松了口气

「别担心 我不会消失的 就算出门 也会告诉你啊」

「嗯...」

Draco露出有些逞强的微笑

炉上的水壶忽然开始发出吱吱的高音 Harry立刻捂住了Draco的耳朵

他会害怕的...

从住院的时候开始 Draco就变得害怕各种尖锐和过响的声音 而Harry则连窗外的鸟都会驱赶走 只为了避免那些可能引起他恐慌的因素

不过 Draco的恐惧还是缩减了一部分的

刚来这里时 他甚至不愿意接触水 Harry强行替他洗澡时 他差点晕过去... 还有 他曾害怕改变屋子里东西的位置 那会让他变得十分不安...

而这些状况都得到了缓解

也许 Harry对他所做的并没那么糟...

「我没事的 我去洗漱...」

Draco的手伸进Harry的手心 自己替自己捂住了耳朵 然后 他跑开了

从手心滑开的冰凉温度一瞬即逝

Harry好像想要抓住它似的轻轻弯曲起手指 

为什么Draco的体温始终这么凉呢？明明 他一直在用药剂为他调养

Harry有时会想 Draco是否真的是条蛇 冰冷 光滑 含着有毒的信子 却又可以温柔地缠上身体 或者慢慢箍紧...直到让人窒息...

他驯养这条蛇 但他可能改变不了蛇的本性

他也会疑惑 Draco真的臣服于他吗？甚至怀疑过Draco是不是在演戏...

可是现在 这些大概都不重要了

他不想在乎那些

Harry关掉了火 慢步走向浴室

宽敞的浴室里 水珠溅在地面的声音不停回荡着

Draco应该是在淋浴了

一般来说 Draco现在可以自己完成这些事情 但有时候Harry还是会有所干涉

说实在的 他并不太放心

站在那道门外 Harry犹豫了一下 敲了敲门来代替他原本直接进去的打算

「Draco 你还好吗？」

等了几秒 里面没有回应

又问了一遍 依旧如此

他还是直接打开了门

门内 Draco的背影静静站在水流下 他似乎正盯着地面 没什么反应 铂金色的头发被打湿成了浅金色 贴在颈根 热气让他苍白的肌肤透着淡淡粉红...

那些细细的水流在他身体的凹凸处像小溪一般蜿蜒着潺潺而下 隐入圆润的臀瓣形成的细缝 再分别流向白嫩细腻的大腿根部 缠绵着那双修长的腿 直到在脚踝落下 回归地面...

即使对这副身体再熟悉不过 Harry还是难以不被这样的景象所吸引...

不过 现在更重要的是Draco本身的情况

「Draco？」

被叫的人总算回过头来 那双色彩淡淡的眼睛很明显是又流过泪了

「Draco...到底怎么了？」

Harry拿起一旁的毛巾 走过去关掉了水流 一边替他擦拭起身上的水珠

—— 忽然 Draco抓住了他的手

「Harry...你不想要我了吗？」

这让Harry有些诧异 他手里的动作随之顿住

「为什么会突然这么觉得？Draco 我说过我不会的...」

「...这个星期 你一直都没有碰我...」

Draco松开手 低下了头 可以听见他的声音有些哽咽

Harry愣了一下 他突然想到 Draco可能从几天前就在为此苦恼了...而自己却没有注意到 Draco是否把他们的性事当作一种证明？

Harry知道 即使身体未有交缠 自己也一样永远想要他 可他似乎忘了告诉Draco这一点...

原本只是想 那天自己对他太过粗暴 想着让Draco休息一下... 也怕如果再对Draco如何 可能会吓到他...没想到这反而让他不安了

不过 这也让Harry心里有些愉悦感

Draco需要他 而且 可能是非常需要...

「你想要我碰你？」

Harry故意不急不慢地把自己的手擦干 然后将那条毛巾扔在了一边 以一副傲慢而冷淡的样子看着他

「......」

「说啊」

「我...想要你...碰我」

Draco低低地说着 但他的声音在浴室里却无处可躲地被放大

Harry起了玩心 这一个星期 他其实早就憋的不行 光是自我安慰根本解决不了什么

「可我不想碰你」

Bullshit 他现在恨不得马上把这个小可怜样的宝贝吃干抹净了

但把他的话当真的Draco并不知道这点

听见他这么说 Draco的声音立刻就变成了呜咽

「...呜...求你...求你碰碰我...Harry 碰碰我好不好...我会好好听话的...我会努力...」

Draco一边抹着眼泪一边说着 他没看见Harry眼里的火热 也没注意到那有些深重的呼吸...

「Draco 你是什么？」

「...我...我是...」

不知该如何回答才能让Harry满意 Draco慌乱起来 眼泪好像越擦越多一样 不断溢出眼眶

「告诉我 你是我的什么？」

「呜呜...我是...Harry的...是主人的...小骚货...」

Draco带着哭腔的回答像是致命的刺激

Harry只能咬咬牙来忍住冲动 他继续装作镇定

「哦～那么 小骚货平时没有主人碰 会怎么办？」

「...会...自己...想着主人...做...」

「你都是怎么做的呢？」

「呜...我...」

Draco的双手掩着胯间 但Harry还是注意到他已经半抬头的分身 不禁觉得有点口干舌燥

「Draco 做给主人看」 Harry倚在门边 眯起眼 「如果让我满意 我就碰你」

而听到这些的Draco好像下了什么决心 他柔软的下唇被自己咬痛 指甲微微陷入掌心 然后...他移开了手

暴露在视线与薄薄雾气中的分身也显得有些泛红 和它的主人一样好像快要哭出声

Draco有些胆怯地覆上了它 缓慢地抚弄起来 手指微微颤抖 而他的呼吸也逐渐变得明显而急促...

Harry看着他一边红着双眼抚慰自己 一边满脸羞耻的样子 心里真是快要憋到极限...但他很想看看Draco能如何勾引自己

「啧...平时淫荡得很 现在却不好意思了？」

在Harry侮辱性的言语下 Draco似乎变得更加投入于身体的感觉...他的呼吸愈发急促起来 手上的动作也显得越来越渴望般急切... 他有些无法支撑住自己 而身后的小口由于自身的敏感和长期服用魔药的结果 已经开始变得湿润了...

Draco的侧肩倚住墙壁 双腿发软地瘫坐下来 一只手的中指伸向股间那个不断张合的小洞...他知道那里现在很饥渴 想要被什么填满 而另一只手对分身的抚慰让这种感觉更加明显...

「...哈啊......」

手指挤进了后穴 Draco口中泄出了一声颤抖的轻吟...

他想要...

想要被那个正在看着他抚慰自己的人狠狠进入...

尽管手指不断代替对方奸淫着他 还是怎么都不够满足...

「...Harry...主人...求求你 我自己不行...呜...不够...」

Harry的呼吸更加粗重了些 原来他的Draco也和他一样需要对方 光是自我满足已经不够了...

「Harry...Harry......求你了...我需要你...需要你操我...」

光是Draco哭泣的呻吟就比任何魔药强了不知多少倍 而那一边玩弄自己的后穴和分身 一边央求着要被他上的样子 更是把Harry拉入欲望的深渊...

「妈的...我怎么教出你这么骚的货色」

Harry低骂了一句 走到他身前 俯身捏住他的下巴 抬起了那张精致的小脸

雾蒙蒙的灰蓝与深沉的翠绿目光交融 Harry不可忍耐地吻住那双吐露喘息的唇 带着轻轻的啃咬 碾压 辗转...唇瓣之间摩擦吸吮的声音让呼吸失去稳定的节奏

Draco的舌被拉入Harry的口中吸吮的发麻 几天没有得到对方安抚的身体 现在因为Harry的触碰而颤抖不已...

「唔...嗯......Harry...」

Draco无意识地叫着Harry的名字 声音因为对方不断压过来的吻而含糊不清

Harry将他拉起身 欺身压在了浴室的墙壁上

发凉的感觉刺激着Draco背部的肌肤 他的两只手腕被Harry的左手牢牢固定 高举过头顶 双腿之间被Harry的一条腿分开距离 对方的腿根正紧紧抵着他挺立的分身 若有似无地磨蹭...

「Draco 回答我...你想到什么会硬？」

「...想到...想到Harry操我的时候...你说...我是你的宠物...你的玩具...」

胯间不断渗出淫液的分身忽然被温暖的手心包围 Draco的呼吸一瞬间剧烈颤抖起来

「是啊...你是只发情的小雪貂呢...连那些狼都要被你的骚味儿引来了...如果不被操 你是不是就会死掉？」

手心缓慢的爱抚与指甲轻轻的刮蹭让Draco分身的小孔漏出更多透明的爱液...这若有似无的抚摸让他快要受不了了...

「呜呜...是...我是...嗯～主人...求求你...操我吧...请你...啊...用力...操你的小雪貂...」

Draco被Harry和自己口中令人羞耻的话语刺激的几乎要射出来 他的指甲隔着衬衫陷入Harry的肩膀 眼泪止不住地流 就和他臀缝间的那个小口此时不断流出的液体一样...

Harry已经一手解开了自己的裤子 昂扬的硬挺很快被从布料中解放出来 直接贴上了Draco的下腹 他的掌心一同握上二人的欲望 火热的感觉顿时互相传递进彼此的身体...

「哈啊...不行...我...我已经...」

「Drackie...可以射出来哦...」

与Harry贴在一起的感觉实在让Draco承受不住 在Harry的硬热摩擦过他的顶端时 他立刻就射了出来...乳白色的热液溅在他的小腹与Harry的分身上 格外淫靡...

「真是乖孩子...」

Harry将他射出的爱液全数涂抹在两人的分身 然后托住Draco的腰和臀 将已经身体绵软的Draco抱了起来 抵在自己与墙壁之间

Draco的双腿分开在他身体的两侧 不自觉的就缠上他的腰 感受到Harry硬的要命的火热正顶在他股缝间的入口坏心眼地摩擦着 他的身体渴望地颤抖起来 穴口不可控制地张合收缩...

「唔...主人...进来～求你...进来...」

「我的小雪貂 已经等不及了？」

「...我...想要...想要主人...插进来...嗯～～」

瞬间 Harry的硬挺借着体液的润滑一深到底 被狠狠填满的充实感让Draco几乎发不出声音

没被完全扩张开的甬道有些过于紧致 Harry控制着自己不去横冲直撞 他耐心地等待Draco的适应 只是十分缓慢的在内部轻轻动着...

还记得刚开始时他根本抑制不住自己...但自从某一次他看到Draco疼的发抖 硬生生咬破了自己的下唇时 他就一直叮嘱自己必须耐下性子...

—— 即使 Draco的内壁火一样炽热地包围着他

「嘶...你可真是骚的不像话...几天没碰你而已 咬我咬得这么紧 是不是现在随便找个人来上你都行？」

「...呜呜...不是...不是......」

「不是？我看你这里可不是这样说的...」

感觉甬道适应了些 Harry的手指一边抚弄起Draco胸前立起的粉红 一边逐渐加快了身下的速度和力道 每一下都顶入甬道深处那个神秘而敏感的地方...

「啊...啊～...主人...只要主人...哈啊...好...深...」

Draco的声音变得有些嘶哑 敏感点被不断碾压顶弄 让他难以说出完整的句子

Harry每次顶到那一小片时 都故意施压 加重力度 但总是停留一下就立刻离开 对于欲望像无底洞一样越来越深重强烈的Draco来说 这样无法得到完全的满足 实在令人焦躁闷热...以至于眼泪都又开始流了出来...

「Harry...呜...主人...快点...受不了...」

面对他的请求 Harry只是不急不慢地亲吻着他的颈窝 留下几个殷红的新记号

他喜欢看到Draco如此需要他 他喜欢这样弄哭Draco 让Draco在情欲的深渊里欲仙欲死...

「快点？为什么呢」

「...啊...主人...不要再...欺负我了...好不好...嗯～真的...真的受不了了...」

「我的Draco 真是可爱...那么 如你所愿」

Harry深叹了一口气 分身正被不断绞紧 他终于开始往那一点狠狠进攻 一手抵住Draco纤细的颈项 深深吻住他微张的唇瓣 然后吸吮缠绕他探出的小舌...

快要窒息的感觉让Draco感到头晕 整个人都变得轻飘飘的...

直到Harry放开他 重新呼吸到氧气 Draco才意识到Harry已经带他来到客厅那张扶手椅旁

Harry抱着他坐下 而他正贴着Harry跨坐在他的身上...

这个姿势让硬热深深埋在体内...Harry慢慢揉捏着他的臀瓣 能感觉到内壁正随着他的动作收缩挤压着体内的分身

Draco止不住地颤抖着靠在Harry的颈边 双手无力地搭在他胸前 细碎的喘息轻吟不断传入Harry的耳廓 令他燥热不已...

「Draco...自己动吧」

宽阔的手掌“啪”的一声落在Draco白皙的臀瓣上 耳边的呻吟随之而来 Harry感到他的穴口猛地一缩 再次箍紧了蓄势待发的硬热

被主人命令 Draco勉强支撑起自己的身体 听话地缓缓动作起来 脱离雾气的肌肤还泛着粉红 平日里的苍白被这样染上些颜色 看起来十分诱人...

「哈啊～主人......好深...好深......」

Draco每次抬起腰肢 重力都拉着他深深落下 让软烫的内壁与火热的分身紧密交合 酥麻的快感在体内汹涌着 没过多久 Draco就快没了力气 前面昂起的欲望似乎也快要到极限...

Harry看着他的小可怜被情欲折磨着 满意地轻笑一声 他托住他的腰 重新掌握了主导权

硬挺的肉刃开始不断挺入满是爱液的小穴 在抽动时发出阵阵情色的水声 Draco瘫软地趴在Harry的胸口 只能无力地呻吟 他有种快要被贯穿的错觉... 耳边 可以感受到Harry心脏的跳动 似乎与自己的一样激烈

「啊...要...要到......嗯～」

「又想射了？」

Harry温热的手心忽然握上他的分身 Draco整个人都剧烈地颤抖了一下...

「...啊！」

Draco抓紧了Harry的衣襟 只是被他在顶端轻轻摩挲几下 一股热流就喷薄而出 洒落在了两人的腹间

而Harry借着被内壁死死咬住的时机 狠狠进出了几下 也将属于自己的滚烫白浊射进甬道深处...

激烈的喘息交融着 逐渐平定 但房间内的热度久久无法褪去...

「Draco不乖哦...都弄脏了」

Harry沾满了爱液的手指抚上Draco的唇 接着伸入口腔 翻搅起他的舌

「唔...好热...」

在Harry的引导下 Draco仔细舔弄着他的手指 含糊不清地发出细碎的低吟

来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流出 滴落在锁骨上

在手指被对方的唇舌替代后 Draco有些意识飘忽...

他的双臂环上Harry的后颈 深深投入进这个格外温柔而深情的吻里 好像要与他融为一体...

\------------------------------------------------------------

「Harry今天...好不一样...」

被Harry环抱着坐在浴缸里的Draco靠在他颈边轻轻说着

浅浅的眼眸抬起望向Harry 看上去清澈无邪...

「怎么不一样？」

Harry的声音也很轻 他吻了吻Draco的额头 垂眸看着他

「就是...好温柔...」

听到Draco的话 Harry的眉梢微动

...温柔？

他明明一直在对Draco做着很过分的事啊...

即使这样 Draco也会觉得他温柔...

Harry不禁疑惑着 Draco的心明明曾经被折磨的千疮百孔 伤痕累累.. . 现在 却可以依旧那么柔软而纯真...

他收紧了双臂 想多给Draco一些来自他的温度

耳边 Draco轻轻笑起来 那笑声软软的 像一朵云

「Harry的身体总是好暖和...我喜欢Harry抱着我...」

「那就一直抱着」

「Harry不会累吗？」

「不累...我喜欢抱着你...」

Harry弯起嘴角 翠色的瞳孔不易察觉的被蒙上一层阴影...

「不过Draco...绝对 不可以逃哦...」

永

远

都

不

可

以

逃

哦

the End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢看完的小天使！我真是卡车司机 卡的十分痛苦的写完了...还请包涵...I'm really sorry  
> \------------------------------------  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢看完的小天使！丢人现眼I'm so sorry!  
> 一年出门大概少于99%人类的人表示 其实待家里感觉安全...但出了第一道门 到门厅都感觉不怎么安定了...  
> *加了一章后续啦！


End file.
